Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape!
S.A.G.E. is a sequel to It's a Meaningful Life. This is similar to That of It's a Wonderful Life and Jonah - a VeggieTales Movie. Plot Petunia Rhubarb is a kind princess who clearly spreads joy anywhere, especially in Ninaborough. When she meets three pirates and three popstars, and with "King George and the Ducky", "Minnesota Cuke", "Sweetpea Beauty", "The Sumo of the Opera", "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed", "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen", "The Ballad of Little Joe" and "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" in its heels, the artists at Big Idea Entertainment take you on an adventure through the belly of a shark, slavery reactions and pirates. They'll even turn their attention to... the biggest fish story of all time that has a league of its own - the dream video of every VeggieTales fan that marks the return of everyone's favorite motivationally challegened seafarers - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. They're back! And this time, this group of lazy slackers, and Alvin Simon and Theodore a group of pop star-singing leeks team up with a group of girls and break Mr. Marigold's slavery plan. But the pirates who don't do anything don't let on. They have hit a few snags. With four more days left, and as they scramble to come up with the money for some operations by doing very ridiculous things that the Marigolds suggest them to do, including building pyramids of sheep; the league and the Marigolds, of course, become very suspicious. Those operations cost lots and lots of fortunes! If Strawberry is to stand a chance against the businessmen, drastic measures will be taken from being in the belly of a shark and making pirate impostors sing for a painter to pushing the captain overboard and breaking the balcony of a palace. When everyone is focused on this rotten plot, can a kind rhubarb help to get to the root of the problem? Will Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the Pirates find it in their hearts? What will the Marigolds do to the League, the pop stars, and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything? Will the people of Ninaborough continue throwing huge tantrums and send Alvin, Simon and Theodore out of town? And when the smoke clears and the story ends, who will be left becoming true pirates who don't do anything? Watch the video as we find the answers and the inspiration to ponder others as VeggieTales presents a quest for eternal life, a battle for the kingdom and a lesson in being true to others and keep an eye out to see the next trick Alvin, Simon and Theodore have up their sleeves - or wherever. Be prepared for some drama, silliness, excitement, romance, danger, puppy love and laughs along the way, plus a special Silly Song from the Girlz in the Sink (also known as the G.I.T.S.)! Characters Main Characters *Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape as The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Jean-Claude Pea as Jude *Phillipe Pea as Reuben *Various french and american peas as cowboys *Karen as herself *Alvin, Simon and Theodore the Leeks as themselves *Glamour Gourd, Sweater Gherkin and Hipster Carrot as themselves The League of Incredible Pastry-Girls *Petunia Rhubarb as Strawberry Shortcake *Laura Carrot as Ginger Snap *Ermie Asparagus as Angel Cake *Madame Blueberry as Orange Blossom *Annie as Blueberry Muffin *Ellen as Rainbow Sherbert *Sara Crewe as Raspberry Torte *Emma Green as Lemon Meringue *Princess Eloise as Annie Oatmeal Supporting Characters *Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus and Jimmy Gourd as Pirate Impostors *Gabe as Ticket Guy *Mr. Malab as Himself *Christina's Mom as The Queen *Dirk Evert as Huckleberry Pie *Tom, Tod, Tim, Ted and Tad the Turnips as themselves *Dad Pea as The Warden *Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor the Rhubarbs as themselves *Gil the Onion as himself *Geo the Onion as himself *Geo's Mother as herself *Milli the Rhubarb as herself *Molly the Rhubarb as herself *The Potato Guy as the gatekeeper *Kyle as himself *Cockney Guards *Mayor's Daughter as herself *The City Official as himself *Scooter as Cargo Ship Captain *Percy Pea as Mayor Jimmy *The Peach as Mayor Jimmy's Assistant *Three Female Scallion Pirates as themselves *Dad Carrot as Asslyum Owner *Crony Pea as himself Construction Workers *Construction Worker Onion as himself *Construction Worker Asparagus as himself Bording School Students *Arisa the Asparagus as herself *Claire Asparagus as herself Major Characters *Jill Pea/Li'l Sister as a fitness guru *Chog Norrius as himself *Professional Angels *Painter Carrot as himself *Sarah as herself *The City Official's Guards as themselves *Parkman Scallion as himself *Barking Steve as himself *The Military Carrot Soldiers as themselves *Figaro and Leo as themselves Police Officers *Garius Grape as Police Chief #1 *Stevus Grape as Police Chief #2 *Roman Grapes as Police Officers Mr. Malab's Crew *Prince Alexander as Mr. Malab's Crew #1 *Nicky the Pepper as Mr. Malab's Crew #2 *Cassie Cassava as Mr. Malab's Crew #3 Animals *The Sheep as themselves *The Ducks as themselves *Gaspard the Skunk as himself *Benny and Soleil as Dog Sled Pullers *Blue Plastic Lobster as himself *Barbara Manatee as herself *Zippy the Buffalo as himself *Tutu the Pig as himself Minor Characters *Sheriff as herself *Baker as himself *Scallion #1 as The Sheriff's Assistant *Scallion #2 and Scallion #3 as The Sheriff's Guards *Random Asparagus as himself *Three Zucchinis as The Judges *Milano, Espresso and Dorito as the Policeman's Assistants *Harold the Cucumber as himself *Jonah the Cucumber as himself *Jonah the Yam as himself *Potato Guards as The Sheriff's Soldiers and Mr. Marigold's Guards Citizens *People of Scone, People of Bumblyburg, and People of London as citizens of Ninaborough #1 *Library Members, People of Boo Boo Ville and People of Greece as citizens of Ninaborough #2 *People of Italy, People of Cabbageville and People of Rockwell as citizens of Ninaborough #3 *People of Spain, People of Bethlingham and People of Nineveh as citizens of Ninaborough #4 Children *Lenny Carrot, Baby Lou, Li'l Nate, Baby Moses and Lil' Pea as children of Ninaborough #1 *Orphan Girl, and Pepper Poppyseed, as children of Ninaborough #2 *Barth, Gourdy Gourd, Renne Blueberry, Don Gourdon and Issac as children of Ninaborough #3 *Jacob Lewis, George Jr, Football Grape, Harold Carrot and Andy as children of Ninaborough #4 Prisoners in Jail *Betty as Woman in Jail #1 *Mabel and Penelope as Women in Jail #2 and 3 *Grape Girl as Woman in Jail #4 *Sumo Passerby as Man in Jail Main Villains *Mr. Nezzer as Martin Marigold aka Uncle Ian *Gangster Grape, High Silk Hat Pea and Fedora-Clad Scallion (Mr. Marigold's henchmen) as themselves *Wicker as Professor Hamlin *Soldier Peas, Soldier Carrots, Soldier Scallions and Soldier Zucchinis as Professor Hamlin's henchmen *Girl Soldiers as Professor Hamlin's henchwomen *Claw Guy as himself *The Sporks as themselves *Gustav's Guards and Jericho Peas as Claw Guy's soldiers Cameo Characters *Jerry Gourd as himself *Grandma Gourd as Gil's Mother *Joe the Yellow Tomato as himself *Tom Grape as himself *Young Guy with Teal-Green Hat as himself *Maids as themselves *Silas as himself *Faerie Peas as themselves *Grandpa George as himself *Blind Lemon Lincoln as himself *The Wiggly Turtle Toobies as themselves *Country Fans as themselves *Mom Pea as The Warden's Wife *The Dodgeball Cowboy Quartet as themselves *Pizza Angel Peas as themselves Flashback Characters *Esther as herself *Archibald Asparagus as Jonah *Khalil as himself *Charlie Pincher as himself *Miss Achmetha as Headmistress Minchin Girlz in the Sink *Petunia Rhubarb as herself *Annie as herself *Madame Blueberry as herself *Laura Carrot as herself The Song of the Racers *Marching Band Members as themselves *Marching Band Carrot as himself *Silly Song Narrator as himself More Characters Main Characters II *Melody Leek as himself *Baritone Leek as herself *Tenor Rhubarb as himself *Bass Rhubarb as herself Kids Characters *Bob Jr. as Kid Phillip *Female Peas as themselves *Larry Jr. as himself *Steven as himself *Buford the Beet as himself *Dylan the Carrot as himself *Cyrus the Cauliflower as himself *Justin the Orange as himself *Kenny the Potato as himself *Audrey the Green Onion as herself The League of Incredible Pastry-Girls II *Papaya as Peppermint Fizz *Paprika and Parsley as Coco Calypso and Seaberry Delight *Cheerleader Peas as Tea Blossom, Frosty Puff and Tangerina Torta *Emily Evert as Crepe Suzette *Zucchini Girl as Plum Puddin' *Lucy as Banana Candy *Cucumber Girl as Carmel Corn *Baby Meshach as Apple Dumplin' *Carrot Girl as Lime Light People of Ninaborough *Lovey Asparagus as herself *Snoodle-Doo as himself *Snoodlerella as herself *Vanna Banana as herself *Palmy and the Coconuts as themselves *Gus the Gourd as himself *Art Bigotti as himself *Asparagus Singers as themselves *Frankencelery's Son Freddie as himself *Buzz-Saw Louie as himself *Zucchini Brothers as themselves *Female Carrots as themselves *The Potato Family as themselves *Art & Barney as themselves *Gated Community Members as themselves *Mary and Joseph as themselves *Grandpa Gourd as Gill's Father *The King as Geo's Father Heroes *Fire Fighter Carrots as themselves *Police Officer Carrots as themselves *Wickers Potato Helper as Police Men *Penelope Nezzer as Police Women People of Ninaborough II *Pumpkin Brothers as themselves *Ira the Leek as herself *Valara Lubecca the Leek as herself *Rodney the Zucchini as himself *Courtney the Onion as herself *Gourd Priest of the Church as himself *Lakushi the Cucumber as himself *Richie the Aaparagus as himself *Dr. Josie the yellow tomato as herself *Female Rhubarb Teacher as herself *Peasant Announcer Carrot as himself Heroes II *Master Ranariku the Lime as himself *Sen Roan the Orange as himself *Sarina the Leek as herself *Rannon the Eggplant as himself *Vanku the Parsnip as himself *Farlitas the Bell Pepper as himself *Master Xemanas the Watermelon as himself People of Ninaborough III *Sam, Alex and Clover the Onions as themselves *Tommy the Onion as himself *Tallulah the Rhubarb as herself *Moe the Scallion as himself *Alphonse's Stepmom as herself *Alphonse's Stepsisters as themselves *Alphonse's Mom, Didi as herself *Alphonse's Dad, Stu as himself *Owner of the Clip-Clop Horseshoe Store as himself *Pastor Prune as himself Supporting Characters II *Larlee Meade as himself *Garlee Meade as himself *Onion Girl #1 as a rivergirl *Carrot Lady #1 as a rivergirl *Carrot Lady #2 as a rivergirl *Carrot Lady #3 as a rivergirl *Carrot Lady #4 as a rivergirl *Carrot Girl #1 as a rivergirl *German Gourds as themselves *Girl Scallions as themselves *Girl Peas as themselves *Girl Carrots as themselves *Girl Zucchinis as themselves Parents *Kimi's Parents as themselves *Lovey's Parents as themselves *Archie's Parents as themselves *Annie's Parents as Blueberry Muffin's Parents *Mom Asparagus as Angel Cakes' Mother *Mom Carrot as Ginger Snap's Mother *Mia's mom as herself *Mia's dad as himself *Larry's Mom as herself *Larry's Dad as herself *Becky's Mom as herself Minor Characters II *Luke Cauliflower as Gibby *Luna Cauliflower as a rivergirl *Anakin Cauliflower as a riverboy *Leia Cauliflower as a rivergirl *Penny the Rhubarb as Nona *Avery Ruhbuarb as Ginerva Major Characters II *The Ventrliomatic and Rusty as themselves *Closet Monsters as themselves *Lunty's Family as themselves *Larry's cousin as himself *The Western Peas as themselves *The Magic Mirror as himself Animals II *The Whale as himself *Penguin Minions as themselves Supporting Characters III *Mrs. Butterbun as herself *Mr. Netterbaum as himself *Mrs. Cashberger as herself *Mrs. Bruckheimer as herself *Mrs. Tomato as Mrs. Fleagle Major Characters III *Malt Shop Owner as himself *Random Zucchini as himself *Recording Guy as himself *Villager Man 2 as himself *Carriage Driver as himself *Resemblance Guy as himself *Resemblance Guy's Nephew as himself *A Random Lady as herself *Random Salesman as himself *Boat Captain as himself Kids Characters II *Young Lad Pea as himself *Strawberry-Loving Girl as herself *Evalene the Carrot as herself *Amy (Ms. Achmetha's Daughter) as herself *Kayla Pea as herself *Kimi the Onion as herself *Becky and Sarah Asparagus as themselves Mentioned Characters *Aunt Ruth as herself *Alphonse's Grandma Minka as herself *Mrs. Tweedy as herself *Major Jimmy's Great-Grandson as himself Minor Characters III *Scallions as themselves *Peas as themselves *Zucchinis as themselves *Head Conference Guy as himself *Snoodle Harold as himself *Two Asparagus as themselves *Ms. Forbida Gourd as herself *The Orphans at the Church as themselves Main Villains II *The Bad Apple as Sour Grapes *Dr. Flurry as The Peculiar Purple Pieman *Dr. Bubba Gumm as himself *Spud the Dud as himself *Spudsy Malone and Chip as Licorice Whip and Raven *Emphany and Balinda as themselves *Lady Ari the Asparagus as Brambleberry Fairy *Various fruits and vegetables as evil pirates Cameo Characters II *Rosie Grape as herself *Ark Peas as themselves *French Spy as himself *Joppa Pea as himself *Injured Worker as himself *Clark Wayne (gourd form) as himself *Priest Peas as themselves *Lillian the baker as herself Citizens II *Casino Owner as himself *Patrons as themselves *Pizza Delivery Guy as himself *Safari Zucchini as himself *Safari Scallion as himself *Guy with Moustache, Bandana and Hickory Cowboy Costume as himself Minor Characters II Children II *Tybot as herself *Young Pea as himself Flashback Characters II *Onion Ladies as themselves DVD Artwork Front Cover *The characters on a raft Back Cover *Mr. Malab at sea as the girls try to reel him back in *A group of people cheering in the baseball stadium. *Mr. Malab in the shark's stomach. *The women locked up in a jail cell. *An abrupt shot of the Light Factory Palace Chapter Search Index #Big Idea Productions Logo #Lyrick Studio Logo #HIT Entertainment Logo #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Intro #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Logo #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 1 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 2 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 3 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 4 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 5 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 6 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 7 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 8 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 9 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 10 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 11 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 12 #Strawberry, Aivin and The Great Escape! Part 13 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 14 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 15 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 16 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 17 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 18 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 19 #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Part 20 #What We Learnd Today #The Big Musical Number #Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape! Outro #End Credits #HIT Entertainment Logo #Lyrick Studio Logo #Big Idea Productions Logo Bonus Features *Outtakes *Digital Dailies *Behind the Scenes *Deleted Footage * Extra Countertop Scenes (using both Ultimate Silly Song Countdown and Star of Christmas footage) *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" Silly Song * Progression Reels ** A Visit with the Mayor ** A Big Storm Approaches ** The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Cast Bios * Character and Audio Commentaries * English, Spanish, French and German Subtitles * English, Spanish, French and German Language Tracks * Early Storyboard Pitches Soundtrack Tracks #Silly Song Remix Medley # The Rumor Weed Song (The W's) #Keep Walking #I Love My Lips #I Can Be Your Friend # Haman's Song #Schoolhouse Polka #Larry's Blues #Dance of the Cucumber #Minnesota Cuke Theme Song (Charlie Daniels) #It's About Love (Wyonna Judd) #Viking Medley #The New and Improved Bunny Song #Jonah Was a Prophet #A Mess Down in Egypt #Sneeze If You Need To #Kilts and Stilts #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? #Supper Hero # Best Friends Forever #Pizza Angel # Gated Commuinity # The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo # Sippy Cup #Larry's High Silk Hat #Happy Tooth Day # His Cheeseburger # Endangered Love # Lance the Turtle # Bellybutton # The Hopperena # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps # Do the Moo Shoo # Bubble Rap # Promised Land # I Love My Duck # The Great I AM # Solid Stuff # The Credits Song # Song Of The Cebu Norman Cook Remix # His Cheeseburger Norman Cook Remix # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Shanks And Bigfoot Remix # I Can Be Your Friend Dj Quicksliver Remix Character Voices *Cydney Trent: **Tourist Mom in Mexico **Waitress *Justin Long: **Alvin the Leek (speaking and singing voice) *Jesse McCartney: **Theodore the Leek (speaking and singing voice) *Matthew Gray Gubler: **Simon the Leek (speaking and singing voice) *Mike Nawrocki: **Buccaneer Elliot (Larry the Cucumber) **Jude (Jean-Claude Pea) **Cowboy Peas **Hipster Carrot **Police Chief (Garius Grape) **The Sheriff's Guard #1 (Scallion 2) **Cockney Guard #1 **Mayor Jimmy's Assistant (The Peach) **Tom Turnip **Tod Turnip **Tim Turnip **Radio Announcer **Gill's Father (Grandpa Gourd) **The Ducks **Townsperson *Phil Vischer: **Pirate Impostor #1 (Bob the Tomato) **Pirate Impostor #3 (Jimmy Gourd) **Jonah (Archibald Asparagus) **Captain George (Pa Grape) ** Buccaneer Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt) **Reuben (Phillipe Pea) **Mayor Jimmy (Percy Pea) **Cowboy Peas **Parkman Scallion **The Sheriff's Assistant (Scallion 1) **Martin Marigold (Mr. Nezzer) **Cockney Guard #2 **The Warden (Dad Pea) **Professor Hamlin (Wicker) **Crony Pea **The Viking (Goliath the Pickle) **Kid Phillip (Bob Jr.) *Lisa Vischer: **Pirate Impostor #2 (Junior Asparagus) **Women in Jail #2 (Mabel) *Gail Bock: **Women in Jail #3 (Penelope) *Jim Poole: **Cargo Ship Captain (Scooter) *Tim Hodge: **Khalil **Charlie Salve **Sumo Passerby **Gangster Grape **Zippy the Buffalo **Tutu the Pig **Fedora-Clad Scallion **Figaro **Canvas Truck Driver **Horse *Keri Pisapia: **Geo's Mother **Angel Cakes' Mother (Mom Asparagus) **Ginger Snap's Mother (Mom Carrot) *Megan Murphy: **The Queen (Christina's Mom) **Emma Grape *Brian K. Roberts: **The Sheriff's Guard #2 (Scallion 3) **Cowboy Peas **Sweater Gherkin **Police Officer #2 (Stevus Grape) **Painter Carrot **High-Silk-Hat Pea **Tad Turnip **The Ducks *Jackie Ritz: **Barbara Manatee *Marian Miller: **Glamour Gourd **Headmistress Minchin (Miss Achmetha) *John Wahba: **Asslyum Owner (Dad Carrot) *Henry Haggard: **Chog Norrius **Mr. Malab **Ted Turnip *Ron Smith: **The City Official *Alan Lee: **Ticket Guy (Gabe the Squash) *Laura Neutzling: **Women in Jail #1 (Betty) *Julie Smith: **Mayor's Daughter **Cowgirl Peas *Trevor Devall: **Policeman's Assistant #1 (Espresso) * Lee Tockar: **Policeman's Assistant #2 (Milano) **Policeman's Assistant #3 (Dorito) *Joe Spadaford: **Leo **Barking Steve *Ethan Kempner: **Geo the Onion *Sophia Fox: **Milli the Rhubarb *Brianna Gentilella: **Molly the Rhubarb *Zachary Gordon: **Gil the Onion *Mark DeCarlo: **Harold the Cucumber **Jonah the Cucumber *Jim Cummings: **Jonah the Yam **Professor Hamlin's henchmen *Tress MacNellie: **Professor Hamlin's henchwomen *Dan Anderson: **Random Asparagus *Gigi Abraham: **Mr. Malab's Crew 2 (Nicky the Pepper) *Anna Grace Stewart: **Soozie *Melinda Doolittle: **Mr. Malab's Crew 3 (Cassie Cassava) *Yuri Lowenthal: **Mr. Malab's Crew 1 (Prince Alexander) *Delilah Rene: **Sarah *Michael Jr. Nawrocki: **Tourist Boy in Mexico *Adam Frick: **Gaspard **The Ducks *Dustin Ballard: **Crazed Jopponian **Gate Keeper *J. Chris Wall: **Dad Tomato **Poor Father Scallion **Townspersons *Cam Clarke: **Geo's Father (The King) *Kevin Gamble: **Pizza Guy *Lee Eric Fesko: **The Ducks *Kurt Heinecke: **The Ducks *Zoe Mok: **a fitness guru (Jill Pea) The League of Incredible Pastry-Girls **Sarah Koslosky **Kate Labosky **Samantha Triba **Dejare Barfield **Rachel Ware **Daniel Canfield **Rebecca Noddle **Bianca Heywood **Laura Grimm **Melissa Deni **Abbey Leib **Marissa Malini **Caroline Iliff **Samantha Triba **Haley Hyden-Soffer **Mary Waltman **Aubrey Fleming **Anne Sundell Police Officers *Brian K. Roberts *Mike Nawrocki *Kurt Heinecke *Dustin Ballard *Rachel Curet *Ron Eddy *Russ Evers *Brittini McAlister *Brian Mitchell *Haverly Pennington *John Pfaender *Jessica Shaw *Sarah Smith *Jason Zito *Brittany Stephens *Andy Youssi Citizens of Ninaborough *Sarah Vorhees *Rachel Pitts *Cydney Trent *Laura Richey *Joe Spadaford *Mark Steele *Jackie Ritz *Kevin Gamble *Andy Youssi *John Wahba *Brain K. Roberts *Chuck Vollmer *J. Michael Spooner *Cory Edwards *Eric Newman *Philip Walton *Dustin Ballard *Delilah *Henry Caparoso *Phil Vischer *Mike Nawrocki *Greg Whalen *Jeff Morrow *Ken Cavanagh *Rebecca Walker *Gail Bock *Keri Pisapia *Alan Lee *Matthew West *Matthew Ward *J. Chris Wall *Charlotte Jackson *Ron Smith *Sondra Morton Chaffin Choir *Joji and Andy Arnett *Dawn Baldwin *Angie Billings *Sarah Catherine Brooks *James Breckenridge *David and Norma Caton *Paige Craig *Debbie and Lori Davis *Frank Diaz de Leon *Adelia Erickson *Chris Geiger *Janet Gogins *Ken Greene *Matthew Gruett *Patrick Keane *Michael Harrison *Allen Hemberger *Lenny Jarratt *Bob Landon *Buddy Lewis *Joshua Quinn Lindsay *Shari Martin *Scott Nelson *Jody Nilsen *Kenya and Darren Raichart *Jonathan Reich *Paula Sandor *Ellen Silvestri *John Trauscht *Nathan Tungseth *Marc Vulcano *Leslie Ferrell *Keith Lango *Lee Eric Fesko *Lenny Franklin *Greg Fritz *Melissa Musgrove Children of Ninaborough *Mike Nawrocki *Maggie Roberts *Logan White *Michael Jr. Nawrocki *Alexis Bancroft *Gretchen Heinecke *Abby Hodge *Matthew Hodge *Tayler Vulcano *Josh Vulcano *Shelby Vischer *Ally Nawrocki *Justin Eddy *Steve Eddy *Ariel Mock *Hailey Mock *Clayton Heinecke *Joe Spadaford *Drake Lyle *Brian K. Roberts *Joshua Robert *Tina Sterner Category:Episodes Category:Movie Category:Fanon Works